


Enter the Redd

by Pixial



Series: Don't Talk To Me Or My Fusions (Fu-sons) Again [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Dysphoria, Fusion, cloning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to wake up and smell the illegal, unethical genetic experiments!</p><p>*This work is on hiatus. I am sorry, and someday I hope to complete it, but I have lost the inspiration. Again, I am terribly sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter the Redd

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> Edd  
>  _Matt_  
>  **Tom**  
>  ~~Tord~~

The first time they awoke, it was pain and confusion. Too many thoughts and too many feelings rushed by them, and they were lost in a whirlwind of ideas and personality. They were not awake for very long.

The second time they awoke, Edd woke first. He sat up and looked around, dazed and nearly blinded by the stark white walls of the small cell. Before he could full begin to wonder, the others joined him one by one, like flowers blooming in their mind.

“What happe--”

_“Hey! What’s going--”_

**“What the fuck!? Where ar--”**

~~“What the hell are we--”~~

They struggled for a time, fighting for the right to speak. Four voices, garbled and panicked, flew from a single mouth. Soon the speaking became screaming, and they collapsed on the cot and into darkness.

The third time they awoke, they held their tongue. Each waited for another to speak up, to throw some sense into this strange world. They could feel each other in the corners of their mind, tensed and warily waiting for someone to open their eyes so they could see and maybe understand.

They couldn’t take the waiting anymore and threw their eyes open. The cell was still stark, blindingly, blankly white. They’d learned their about speaking out of turn, but that did not stop them from observing.

Edd saw single, lonely strip of fluorescent lights above their heads. The lack of a door caught Tom’s notice. The lack of everything else set off alarm bells for Tord. It was Matt who noticed the mirrored wall.

And it was Matt who screamed at their reflection.

It was as though someone had made a jigsaw puzzle of one of their group pictures, but instead of putting it together correctly, that someone had taken pieces that almost fit and shoved them together to create a single person. There was one of Tom’s strange, black eyes paired with one of Edd’s cow-eye brown, staring out from a pale, wan face under gnarled ginger hair that had clearly never seen the application of a hairbrush. They were dressed in a simple, plain set of gray sweats that none of them recognized.

 _“What are we…?”_ Matt’s voice was small, frightened and hinged with a sob. Edd and Tom didn’t think; their arms circled about their chest in a vain attempt at comfort. Their reflection seemed childlike, lost, hugging itself with eyes wide in fear and confusion.

Tord spoke up then, and the others winced at the feel of his accent rolling through their tongue. ~~“A good question. Here’s another: What happened to us?”~~

No one had an answer. They fell silent once more, studying the sad, lonely thing in the mirror, each feeling the horror, shock, and bewilderment of the others. It was strangely comforting; all of them were lost, but at least they were lost together. With that firmly in planted in their minds, they laid back down on the cot, turned their back to the mirror, and fell back to sleep.


End file.
